


First Date

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Barry and Hal go on their first date, Hal takes Barry to his favorite place in the world.





	First Date

Barry was going to be late to his first date with Hal. It wasn't the first time that he had been late to a date, not by a long shot, but he hadn't wanted to be late for Hal, who he had been in love with for years.

Unfortunately for Barry, he had been caught up at work and then  Snart  and Rory had held up a bank, and he had needed to put a stop to that.

So, in the end, he had ended up with only a minute to get all of the way to Hal's place, he had been upset that he didn't even want to waste time finding some nice clothes, Barry just wanted to make it there before Hal gave up on him.

Just in time, he skidded to a halt next to Hal's old, beat-up Honda and... hold on, why was Hal waiting for Barry in his car?

The window next to Barry began to wind down, and he saw that Hal was beaming at him from inside. "Hey Bear, get in!"

Barry complied, but he was starting to get suspicious, Hal was definitely planning something stupid. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"It's a secret!"

That wasn't encouraging.

Hal still refused to tell him even as they drove over the dark Californian desert. Barry hoped Hal was taking him stargazing, stargazing was romantic, but unfortunately, he knew Hal far too well to even dare to hope he would choose something so dull.

He just wasn't expected Hal to pull up outside an Air Force base after half an hour of driving.

"Uh, Hal-?" Barry started, worried that instead of a date, Hal had brought him to rescue some aliens that were being held captive by the US government. But Barry's question was interrupted by a man tapping on Hal's window.

"Harold! How are you?" He asked, loudly enough that Barry thought he might summon more guards. "Who's your friend?"

"This is  Barrence , Johnny. I was hoping that I could take him flying."

" Barrence ?" Johnny asked as if that was in any way the most important part of what Hal had just told him.

Hal nodded, handing him a roll of bank notes, and then they were driving further into the base.

Barry raised his eyebrow. "You wanted to take me flying?"

Hal shrugged. "You've never flown with me."

Barry didn't have the heart to mention that since Hal was the primary pilot for the Justice League, he definitely had flown with him. Many, many times.


End file.
